ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Triple Stars
Was camping this for The Miraculous Dale this morning with some JPs. We were splitting up and killing all the Midnight Wings constantly (they respawn quite fast), but after 3 nights in a row, the NM still hadn't popped, and they disbanded. :/ There are a lot of bats and a lot of ground to cover, so it is best to have a few people when camping this, to speed things up a bit. --Kyrie 13:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Went back another day, and spent 7 game nights in a row killing all the Midnight Wings before he finally popped. I've had such horrible luck with some of the NMs for this quest... (8 hours for Daggerclaw Dracos, 5-6 hours for Shadow Eye, and now this. x.x) --Kyrie 17:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) My Widescan experience: There are two PHs, one spawns in the N and one in the S of the second level. When looking at the widescan you should look first for the Ochu Ochu Midnight Wings(1-4) then Goblins, starting with Goblin Mugger. The bats between the 2 Ochu and the Goblin Mugger hold the North PH. Below the goblins it goes 3xBerry Grub then Ochu Ochu Bats (containing the South PH) then 3 Berry Grub. All of these bats (5-8, I never count I just killed as they popped) are on the second level, but they spawn in two distinctive groups in widescan, though they may be a bit difficult to distinguish if you aren't scanning, as they can spawn close to the same locations in the middle. Good luck, there's a good chance he won't spawn once all night. P.S: did this is THF85/RNG22. Maletarugilgamesh 08:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Widescan: Placeholders appear to be the 4 Midnight Wings on the list with 2 Ochus above and 2 Berry Grubs below. Ayrlie 14:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Widescan: Look for first 2 Ochu then a group of bats, then a group of gobs, then 3 Berry Grub, then 2 Ochu, then bats, then 3 Berry Grub. If you come to Poison Leaches you've gone too far down. Since there are 2 spawns there are 2 groups of bats that it can appear in. For me it spawned once in the first group of bats, and 2 times in the second group of bats. --Valient 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually found this NM at (I-8) on the second ledge of land, albeit just beyond the border to (I-9). --BigBurrito 05:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) trials of magian Years ago i made the observation that ffxi is a joke that we pay for square enix to play on us... this quest... requiring this nm to be killed three times is just further proof... ---edit--- Can't wait til i get to the point where i just have to kill 400 arcana...--Ferth 08:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Killed it at 5:30am, didn't repop untill 11:12am but for my luck did it twice in a night. The window is totaly random and seems SE love punish us cause this trial must be done for three of the new daggers. --Vodak 16:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Specific day pop? Has anyone kept track of what day they see him spawn on? his last spawn for me was early morning on firesday. now it's almost firesday again and he hasnt spawned yet... wondering maybe he only spawns on the night of darkday/firesday...? just a thought... cause I am sick as hell of this nm and wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through the horrible experience of waiting for three pops unprepared... --Ferth 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -We had him pop two nights in a row, so no. Blue Donkey Kong 04:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -Two nights in a row might be the same day though --Delarius 05:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -two nights in a row... its almost been two full in game weeks since he's spawned here. --Ferth 05:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 13 hours of no spawns. Just thought I'd share/vent. The last time it died on Cerberus was over 13 hours ago. As for the chance of us just missing it, I suppose there is a chance... but there was never less than three people and usually atleast 6, several of whom, myself included, were subbing rng. Good luck to everyone who undertakes trial 3... I'm almost to the point of giving up. --Ferth 06:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to add that I'm roughly 3 hours away from being 24 hours since I've been here and I have only seen it one time. I started at 4 PM PST, yesterday, and it is now 10 till 1 PM today. Saw a spawn at a little after 12 AM this morning. These bats are being killed regularly by no less then five people at any given time during my time here, all in an alliance. Something has to change with this thing. To require 3 kills for something this elusive is unbearable. Timed NMs, like the Weapon, or the pending Pugil, are not nearly as bad since you're going to get one spawn in it's 'window', but this is something entirely different. Leaping Lizzy had a drop that made sitting there worthwhile, and I don't think anyone really knew how bad this thing was until the Trials, because it was all but ignored. It takes so long you begin to wonder if you're killing the wrong things... Blurryhunter 19:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Weather related? During my... extended... camping of this nm i've noticed it rains alot in rolanberry... Has anyone kept track of whether the nm has been seen to spawn during rain weather? --Ferth 23:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No down time/window for this nm. This NM has been seen twice in the same night, the hour down time is not accurate. pretty sure its a pure lottery nm, like leaping lizzy. --Ferth 23:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 update Anyone notice something change in regard to this NM pops? I remember when everything is up, there used to be 2 groups of 4 bats on the second tier prior to the update. Now, doing my dagger for the third time, I only see 1 group of 4 and 1 group of 3. The PH seens to switch between the 2 too. --FFXI-Qubic 03:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 I began to notice that throughout the night, the rate in which the Midnight Bats would spawn was not based on a timer or pre-determined location. Often times, there spawns would be replaced with Berry Grubs or Goblins. I had much more success killing everything besides Ochus on the 2nd Tier of land settled in I-9 & I-10. Once I killed everything, the bats would spawn more frequently and Black Triple Stars appeared more often as well. The Bats were not day related or weather related. It just seems like other monsters prevent the place holders from spawning. --User:Cheshya 12:00am, October 20, 2010 (CST)